Time Would Never Tell
by penelope00
Summary: This story is in the point of view of Klaus's son Henry who discovers his father's past and learns about the meaning of family and sacrifice. How did his father become such a good guy after being such and evil person. Answer Henry's Mother. However, his mother doesn't remember Henry or Klaus. What happens now that they have returned to Mystic Falls? Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this a story I had in mind for a while now. I hope You like it. Please leave a review. **

Time Would Never Tell:

_So here I am writing in this journal that my teacher gave me saying I need to write about my life story. The only problem is I don't know my life story yet. My life is actually pretty boring and normal. My name is Oliver-Henrick (Henry) Niklaus Mikaelson. A mouthful I know. I wonder if my parents did that on purpose or did they actually think about it before they named me. I will never know. It's just me and my dad. I never knew me mum. Dad never likes to talk about her. Like never. All I know is that I had one. Once. So my teacher said I had to write so here it goes. I am twelve years old and I still have no clue who my mother is and I have no clue why people stare at me dad with fear in their eyes. I mean seriously who could ever fear my dad. I mean he is terrified and I mean terrified of spiders. I am the one who has to go and kill the big bad spider for him. He will yell for me especially when they are the hairy ones with the long legs. He hates those. I just laugh at those people who see my dad as a scary person. You would think with the number of people who look at him that way would make you question whether they were right but I know my dad could never do have the things they say he did. Although if they were right, he is still my father. I mean what is there to fear other than fact that he has a really bad temper. He tries to hide it sometimes but I know things don't all of the sudden fall apart. What table just suddenly breaks into several pieces when a mug gets set on a table. Seriously. Does he think I am blind to what goes on around here? You would think I was stupid if I didn't notice that dad has like super strength or something. Oh ooops Dad's calling yikes. I forgot to pick up my jacket again. He hates that. Yikes-_

"Oliver –Henrick Niklaus Mikaelson come here right this instance" shouts a booming voice coming from the other part of the house. Henry curses under his breath before quickly putting his notebook under his bed for safe keeping before reluctantly going to his father. A tall man who appears to be in his late twenties looks down at his son when he appears in front of him.

"Yeah Dad?" says a sheepish Henry waiting for whatever came next. Henry looks down not wanting to meet his father's eye in fear of what he would see in them. Henry hated to see disappointment in his father's eyes. Henry knew that his father only what was best for him.

The older man sighs deeply before putting a gentle hand on top of his sons head making Henry look up at his father at the change of atmosphere. Henry looks into his father's eyes to see a deep sorrow hidden beneath his loving stare. "Dad?" Henry utters before his dad pulls him into a hug wrapping his arms around his son never wanting to let him go. "Dad you are scaring me. What's going on?" says Henry desperately this time scared at his father's weird behavior.

"I am about to tell you everything about my past, but before I do I want you to understand something first okay" says Klaus.

"Okay" says Henry curious about what his father had to say. Henry's father never spoke about his past. Every time he would bring it up his father would start to shut down and slump a little bit. Henry didn't like the pained look he would have so Henry would simply just drop the subject.

"I want you to know that these last twelve years with you have made me a better man and I would never change a single moment of it" says Klaus.

"Not even my temper tantrums or having to clean my dirty diapers or having to deal with my overactive imagination or when I wouldn't listen or-"

"Okay Okay. I get it Henry. But no I would never change a single moment" says Klaus with a smile on his face.

"You are the only good thing in my life son. You have made me truly proud to be a father. I could never ask for anything more but I must tell you that I wasn't always like this" says Klaus suddenly.

"Oh you mean you haven't always been this boring?" says Henry smiling at his dad encouraging him to continue. Klaus has to laugh at his son's sense of humor shaking his head back and forth.

"What do you know about Vampires and Werewolves?" says Klaus looking at his son seriously all of a sudden. Henry looks at his dad and laughs. What does this have to do with his dad?

"Only what I read in fiction. Why?" says Henry when he realized his father was wanting him to answer seriously.

"Well they are real just as much as you and I are real" says Klaus with a darker undertone to his voice.

"Come on dad what are you talking about. Have you been drinking too much scotch or something" says Henry.

"Watch carefully son and please do not tell anyone" says Klaus pleading to his son before dark circles appear under his eyes and his fangs pop out of his face as he shows his son his vampire side. Then Klaus grabs a knife from the kitchen counter and cuts along his forearm with a sharp blade making Henry gasp at his father's antics. Henry tries to stop his father who only stares his son down to make him stop in his tracks. Klaus simply has his son watch as his wound quickly heals itself as if there was never blood pooling out. Henry backs up out of reaction before he stares at his father closer. Klaus's heart rate beats at an unbelievable rate for a man who has been dead for over a thousand years as he waits for his sons reaction to what he has just revealed. When suddenly a loud laugh escapes his sons voice interrupting the unbearable silence in the room stopping Klaus in his tracks as he looks at his sons pleased face.

"This is totally awesome. I have a vampire as a dad. Wait does this mean I am a vampire too? Do I get those cool fangs? Do I have to drink human blood? Do I have super speed or super strength? Do you think I have to stay away from garlic food? You know how much I love garlic bread" says Henry excited.

"Woa slow down Henry. You aren't a vampire son. Sorry to burst your bubble but there is more. I am not just a vampire" says Klaus cutting his son off from his million questions.

"Wait there is more awesome. What is it?" says Henry with curiousity.

"I am what they call a hybrid. I was born with the werewolf gene and then I became a vampire. So I am both vampire and werewolf" says Klaus smiling at his son as Henry's eyes become wider at hearing that his dad was even more awesome.

"Cooll…. So am I a werewolf. Cuz you know that would be totally awesome. I would be like poof wolf then poof human. I wonder if I could enter in a talent contest. I could be the first one to transform into a wolf. That would be AWESOME" says Henry jumping up and down.

"You really think this is cool don't you son. But there is more. And you are not going to like it" says Klaus looking away from his son now and moving towards the opposite side of the kitchen. Klaus was really hoping to put this off but he has to tell Henry especially after the phone call he had gotten earlier in the day. His son was no longer safe. The sooner he filled his son in the sooner he could teach Henry how to defend himself and maybe help protect himself.

"Before I met your mom I was ….what is the right word…a monster. I didn't care about anyone or anything except to break this stupid curse that was on me" says Klaus in a small whisper.

"Dad what are you talking about? You are not a monster" says Henry surprised that his father was talking about his mother and being a monster all in one day. This was a lot to take in.

"No Henry. I was. I was the most feared Vampire of all time. I was greedy, selfish, arrogant, headstrong, and a murderer" says Klaus barely being able to get the last word out. Klaus could hear his son gulp as he said the last word. But if he stopped now he would never tell Henry the truth about his life.

"I can see you are confused so let me start from the beginning. One thousand years ago my father Michael and my mother Esther had five children: Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and Myself. My parents feared losing their children after losing their first born child so they did want any parent would do. They looked for a way to insure their children would out live them. My mother Esther was a witch and found a way for us to live forever by turning us into vampires. But my father was the one to enact this curse. He killed us. All of my siblings with a sword but before he killed us he made us drink from a cup that consisted of our undoing. We turned into vampires. It wasn't until I was a vampire did my mother tell me that Michael was not my biological father. My mother had a fling with one of the werewolf tribe leaders which meant I was also part wolf. My mother want to create such a creature as myself who could become a very powerful and dangerous abomination as she put it. So she cursed me. I was unable to activate my werewolf side until I sacrificed a vampire, werewolf, and the doppelganger by doing so I had to kill them" says Klaus as he stops suddenly as two small tears start to fall at having to tell his son his darkest moments of his life.

At seeing his father in such an emotional distress, Henry walks over to his father and wraps him in his arms in a tight hug. Henry knew how much this was hurting his father and he didn't want him to fill in more pain. "Dad its okay I still love you. You don't have to continue. Please. I don't need to know" says Henry.

"Yes son I do need to tell you because you are in danger my son. I need you to be prepared for this" says Klaus suddenly scaring his son.

"What?" says Henry looking up at his father.

"You are a hybrid my son. More powerful than I will ever be" says Klaus sadly unable to protect his son from those who would use him to hurt him.

"What?" says Henry thinking that this all he has been saying for the past hour. Henry's head has been spinning since his father started this conversation. Henry has always wanted to know about his father's past but now that he is starting to share he wished he wouldn't continue. He loves his father really he does. He knows how much his father has given up for him. To raise him. But now that he knows all this he can't help but wonder how his father ever turned into the man Henry knows him to be. Was it his mother's doing? Before he could ponder this more Henry's father broke his concentration.

"You have the wolf gene which hasn't been activated yet and the vampire gene which hasn't been activated yet also and lastly you have the witch gene from your grandmother. You are very rare my son because you were born this way." Says Klaus.

_Woa! So my dad pulls me down earlier because he wanted to tell my something very important. Apparently my dad is a big bad scary dude, but I don't really believe it for one second. I remember this one time where me and a bunch of friends were going to go see some scary movie and my dad insisted that he would come as a chaperone. Well he sat in the very back row in the movie theatre and every time a thriller moment or guy with a chain saw would come out my dad would sweep down and cover all of our faces trying to get the images out of our mind. But in reality my dad was super scared. He had this look on his face that told you not to mess with him or make fun of him. My friends thought it was funny because they are all terrified of my dad. I don't know why. But people just take one look at him and think that with one glance they know a person. Anyways my dad is like some hot shot Hybrid or whatever that is and everyone is out to well kill him. And since I am his son and more powerful than him. Yeah that's right. More powerful. Everyone will be coming after me now. GREAT. And to think I was terrified of my dad finding out that I didn't finish one of my painting assignments. This is ten times more scary. I guess my dad is gonna train me more or something because we are moving down to some lake house down in Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls sounds extremely boring. I bet there isn't a lot to do in that small town. I wonder if anyone there can tell me more about dad or even me mum. Oh well I guess I'll just have to find out when we get there. Mystic Falls here we come. _

** Author's Note: So I know some this is a little rough but this is just the first chapter. I hope you like the start so far. For some reason I like the thought of Klaus being a father. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has left a review or has started to follow this story after just one premier chapter. Thank you so very much. The following story will have some flashbacks of Klaus and Henry's mother of how they ended well basically having Henry. I will also be having Henry write in his journal every chapter in his point of view of what is going on. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am right now. I know I should be updating my other stories but I am too excited about this one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2: My Eyes

_Okay so where did I leave off last time. Oh yeah I remember. Dad was telling me about his past finally and how we are now both in a lot of danger and how we have to run and try to protect ourselves and blah blah blah. Who cares? What matters is the fact that I have these super awesome powers but my dad won't let me use them. Why you may ask? Its because I haven't fully come to understand the responsibility that comes with having so much awesomeness. He says that it may seem cool now, but it is actually really more of a burden full of pain and other stuff. I don't really remember what he said after that. I always wondered why my dad tried to hide some of things I did when I was little saying it was the trick of a light or that we must have had a power outage or something like that. But now that he has told me I am part witch it all makes sense now. Like how I can turn on a light from across the room without flipping the switch or how I can stop things from crashing to the floor with just a glance. Yeah I am totally badass… oops sorry Dad if you read this. I didn't mean to say that word. Anyways so my dad decided that we were going to move down to this place called Mystic Falls in hopes that he can train me or something. He says the more prepared I am the better off I will be. I can tell dad is really scared but he won't say it. He tries to put on a strong front but I know him. He hides his emotions. He doesn't want anyone to see how vulnerable and lonely he truly is. I wish I knew mom. I wonder if they were in love…. I got off track again sorry. What can I say? I am a twelve year old boy with attention problems. Oh yeah now I remember. I guess my Uncle Elijah called yesterday. Who knew I had an Uncle let alone two of them and an Aunt. That's a lot to take in for kid. I always thought dad was an only child since he isn't one for sharing. But I guess Uncle Elijah said that Dad and I were in danger and that we needed to start thinking about preparing ourselves. Whatever that means? So that is why dad decided to tell me some thing's about his past and it is also why we had to leave to Mystic Falls. I bet this town will be Boring with a capital B. I mean really nothing bad happens in Mystic Falls. Right?_

As a silver Eclipse pulls up onto the driveway Henry looks out of the window to stare at his new home to be. The Lake house really was right next to a lake with a board walk that reached the water. Henry was so excited about this new adventure that before his dad could even turn off the engine Henry jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Henry stopped before he was able to open the door when he heard his father calling after him. Henry turned around to see that his dad was walking towards him saying that they are not allowed to go in quite yet. Henry confused at why they couldn't enter the house looks up at his dad curiously.

"Why can't we enter dad?" says Henry anxious to find the best room in the house. His dad was a great dad because he let henry choose his room first even if it was the master bedroom like the last house they were in.

"I haven't been invited in yet son. I am a vampire remember and the owner of this house has to invite me in. That being you, son" says Klaus smiling at his son who had forgotten their conversation the other day about what they had to do when they got to the lake house. Henry's excitement totally made him forget that his dad told him to invite him inside their new house once they got to Mystic Falls.

"Ooops. Sorry dad. I uh forgot. Uh please come in?" says Henry looking at his dad hoping he did it right. Klaus walks past his son and pats the top of his head before entering the house. Once inside Henry dashed across the house looking for a room that would be his for the next few weeks. Henry finds a room were the lighting hits exactly the right places and has a window seat. The closet is just the right size and the room he chose was exactly one of Klaus's favorite rooms. It held a lot of memories for him. Klaus smiles at his son when he sees which room Henry chose. Klaus leans against the doorframe lost in his own thoughts when he is interrupted by Henry who is staring at him curiously.

"Dad. What is it?" says Henry.

"Uh its nothing. It's just that um…this room reminds me of your mother" says Klaus stumbling over his words embarrassed at what actually transpired in the room many moons ago not wanting to go deeper into the subject. Henry just mouths the word 'oh' before turning around and expecting to find something anything that would give him a clue to what his mother might have looked like. Henry chose well thinks Klaus as he leaves his son to get unpacked. Klaus walks over to the kitchen and grabs a beer from one of the coolers he packed when they moved. This has proven to be a whole lot harder than he thought. Coming back to this place Klaus can see her in everything. Klaus has tried so hard to block out those memories but being here memories come flooding back like a hurricane. Klaus places his head in his hand as he leans against the kitchen island begging for the pain to go away of what he had to do to keep his family safe. He had to sacrifice so much and he knows that Henry has had to pay the price in the decisions he had to make all those years ago.

"Dad. Is something wrong?" says Henry concerned about finding his father leaning against the counter quietly sobbing. Klaus looks up at his son and pulls him into a tight hug wishing that the next few weeks will go by quickly.

"It's nothing son. Don't worry about. But could you do me favor and hang out here for a while. I have to take care of some things. I should only be gone for a few hours. Call me if there is anything out of the ordinary" says Klaus suddenly changing the subject. Klaus is determined to keep his son from running into anyone form his past.

"Um… okay. Wait Dad I love you" says Henry as his dad start to walk towards the front door.

"I love you too son. More than you will ever know" says Klaus taking one last look at his son who looks like a spitting image of himself but just a hint of his mother in him. And with that Klaus disappeared in to the night leaving his son alone in the middle of nowhere in a place he didn't know which made Henry want to go exploring all the more.

"I am not going to sit alone like a scaredy cat. Besides I am a hybrid nothing can stop me" says Henry to the night sky as he walks to his father's car. Unlocking the door Henry climbs into the driver's side and turns the ignition on before putting on his seatbelt. Henry drove down the road until he spotted lights up ahead. In bright neon colors the sign said _Mystic Grille._ Henry pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car ready for night of fun and some good food.

Henry looked around when he entered the establishment looking for an empty booth but only found an empty stool at the bar. Henry smiles at himself at how much trouble he would get into if his father caught him at a bar. Henry plops himself down and waves down the bartender to get his attention not that he needed any. Every single pair of eyes where on Henry, he was the youngest person in the restaurant/bar. Henry's cheeks turned bright red at the attention he was getting. He didn't think that he would stand out this much but then again he didn't really think since he left his house.

"What can I get for you young man?" says the bartender smiling down Henry giving him a wink. Henry gulps and tries to think of something to say.

"Um I'll have whiskey" says Henry more confidently than he felt. The bartender laughed at Henry and then actually gave him the whiskey. Henry stared at the cup in front of him with wide eyes and then looked at the bartender questioningly as if he was dreaming. Did this man actually give a minor alcohol? Henry was in complete shock and then shook it off as quickly as it came before downing the liquid in five second flat leaving the bartender to gape at Henry. That is when Henry let a whole hearted laugh which brought more stares. Then Henry notice a very beautiful woman approaching him. She had blonde hair that curled on the end and a bright smile that made Henry want to smile with her. For some reason Henry thought she looked like a Barbie doll.

"Are you here by yourself?" says the beautiful woman as she takes seat by Henry. Henry nods his head in reply unsure of how steady his voice would be. Henry felt strange around this woman like he knew her or something.

"I'm Caroline. And you are" says the woman sticking her hand out in greeting. Henry gulps before he decides it would be better not tell this woman who he was so Henry quickly changed his name before taking her hand.

"I'm Oliver. It's nice to meet you Caroline" says Henry finally.

"It is nice to meet you too Oliver. Are your parents here? They must be awfully worried" says Caroline with concern written on her face.

"No it's just me and my dad. My dad had to go run some errands he'll be back later" says Henry.

"Oh. Would you like to come hang out with me Oliver until your dad returns that is?" says Caroline wanting to make sure this young boy is kept safe in this town that is full of unexpected danger.

"Uh I'm not really supposed to hang out with complete strangers. What if you were some sort of vampire out to get me?" says Henry joking. But the look Caroline gives Henry surprises him because she looks as though she had just been caught. Henry looks up into Caroline's surprised face and then he completely freezes unable to move.

"Oliver. What is it? What's wrong?" says Caroline forgetting what Henry said earlier as she looks at the frozen boy before her.

"You. You have my eyes" says Henry before blacking out in Caroline's arms.

**Author's Note: So here is the end of yet another chapter. I hope you liked this one and I know it is short but we are now starting to get somewhere. Yay. Wow Henry discovered that the beautiful woman he had been talking to is actually his mother. What will Henry do with this discovery? Only time will tell. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Big Trouble and Even Bigger Complications

_The last thing I remember before blacking out was seeing these two bright blue eyes that shine with so much emotion that it hit me. The eyes that were staring back at me were my eyes. This beautiful woman who I just met was my mother and she has no idea who I am. I guess dad forgot to mention that part. Bet maybe dad did for a good reason and I just don't understand yet. But how could he. This is my mother we are talking about yes I may have the exact same accent as my dad and the same pair of dimples and the same sand blood hair with curls but I have my mother's eyes. That is all I knew about my mother. When I was little I would ask him about mom all the time and the only thing that would quiet me was when dad said that I had mom's eyes. Mom…I wonder if she even knew me before she lost her memory. I wonder if there are times when she feels as though a part of her is missing like I feel now. I know. I know. I have my dad but it's not the same. Kids are supposed to have two parents a mom and a dad. It just balances out and work that way. Maybe just maybe I could get to know this woman even if she doesn't remember me at least I would have her in my life. Dad will kill me when he finds out I drove his car. Although he is the one who taught me how drive without a license. It's not my fault that I am a better driver than he is. Apparently he only got his license when I came into the picture so for a guy who is supposedly over a thousand years old he is really slow with the times. I went on a tangent again sorry. Any whoooo So I blacked out so what. Many kids black out. Although I must admit it was a very girlish move to faint in front of someone. Man now dad is going to make fun of me. I hate that. I was just in utter shock of finding my mom after all these years for her just pop out of nowhere was a little well surprising. So back to the story of me finding my mom. I had just woken up to find my mom holding me and yelling so here goes the story. Enjoy. :D _

Caroline still in shock of what Henry said holds the small boy in her arms waiting for him to wake up so that he can explain what he had meant. Henry slowly comes back and wipes at his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"What happened?" asks Henry.

"You um.. fainted" says Caroline letting go of Henry as he moves back to his seat. Henry stares at Caroline's face with such intensity Caroline has to look away from the little boys stare.

"Umm what did you mean when you said I had your eyes?" says Caroline.

"I uh well umm" says Henry baffled at how to respond to Caroline's question not wanting to tell her the truth quite yet when suddenly Henry hears his father enter the Mystic Grille.

"HENRY!" booms Klaus angry that his son disobeyed him. Henry turns around hoping desperately that his dad doesn't seem and ducking his head beneath his arms. Caroline turns around to find a man in his mid twenties approaching the bar. The man was extremely good looking taking Caroline's breath away. He would be even more handsome if his face was so stern and flushed with anger. He turned toward the boy next to Caroline ignoring her very existence when put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Henry" say Klaus a little softer upon finding his son at the bar with slumped shoulders. Good. Henry knew how much trouble he was in.

"Uh excuse me but his name is Oliver" says Caroline breaking Klaus and Henry's father/son moment. Klaus finally turns to the woman behind and catches his breath upon seeing Caroline's face. It has been over twelve years but Caroline's beauty catches the big bad hybrid off guard every time making his heart flutter. Getting himself together Klaus glares down at the woman for interrupting his conversation with his son.

"I'm sorry but who are you tell me my son's name, love" says Klaus smirking at Caroline's shocked face at finding out that the hot man is the boy's father. Squirming in her seat at the awkward situation Caroline tries to wrap her head at what is going on.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realize. But you can't go around yelling at the boy when you were the one to leave him her alone" says Caroline as her voice rises in irritation at the way this man has treated his son while crossing her arms.

"Oh you know so much about me and my son do you now love. Then tell me this why is it when I told Henry specifically to wait for me at the house he goes and steals my car and decides to take for a spin in a place he doesn't know, talking to complete strangers, and drinking alcohol" says Klaus as his temper starts to flare. Why is it every time these too are in the same room they always seem to argue? Taken a little aback Caroline stares in shock at Henry's retreating form. Henry looks down in shame at what he had done and for putting Caroline in this awkward situation.

"Yeah I didn't think so love" says Klaus as he turns away from Caroline to stare down at his son who feels completely awful for everything.

"Henry how many times have told you not to go sneaking off on your own. It is dangerous more so than ever. I know you want adventure but please son don't disappear like that again. You scared me have to death" says Klaus as he places his hand lovingly on top of his son while speaking in a much more softer tone than when he was talking to Caroline. Caroline listens at this exchange with interest and curiosity for reasons she cannot explain.

"Dad I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just. I just wanted to prove to you that I am capable of doing things on my own too" says Henry looking up at his dad. Klaus nods his head and gives Henry a quick hug.

"I know son. I know. Let's go home and forget about it" says Klaus indicating it was time to go. Henry hops down from the bar stool and stops. Henry looks over at Caroline and walks back over to her.

"I'm really sorry for getting you involved in all of this. I didn't mean to. It was nice to finally meet you" says Henry while smiling up at Caroline. Caroline couldn't help but warm up inside at seeing Henry's smile making her smile back at him.

"It was nice to meet you too although I couldn't say the same about your father over there" says Caroline winking at Henry when she hears Klaus protest.

"Trust me he's not so bad once you get to know him. I bet if you gave it chance you would fall head over heels in love with him" says Henry suddenly disappearing through the doors. Caroline was left stunned at the boys words. He was the most strange boy she had ever met. What did he mean by 'it was nice to finally meet me.' Have we met before? His father called him Henry? And then that leaves the question about his father. Who is? And Why do I feel like my stomach has butterflies and my heart is on fire.

As Caroline is left with a bunch of unanswered questions Klaus takes his son back to their house in complete silence. Unable to bear the tension any longer as they make their way through the front door, Henry breaks the silence with an exasperated sigh flinging his arms in the air as a way of surrender.

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have gone off on my own and I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I guess my curiosity got the better of me. It won't did it again I promise" says Henry looking at his dad finally. Klaus looks down at his son's guilty face and decides to not have his son suffer any longer. Klaus pulls Henry into a tight hug never wanting to let his son go. After what seems like hours Henry struggles to get out of his father's strong hold.

"Dad. You're squeezing me here" says Henry in a muffled voice.

"Oh sorry son. I guess I forgot my own strength" says Klaus slowly releasing his son from his tight grip. Henry rubs his arms gently checking to see if there was any bruising but surprisingly he was fine.

"Why don't you finish unpacking and I'll cook us some dinner" says Klaus smiling shyly at his son. Henry surprised that he wasn't going to get in trouble nods his head and then mouths silently that his dad was a big softy underneath the hostile exterior. Klaus laughs at his son as he leaves the room for he heard every last word his son said. Klaus walks into the kitchen checking the fridge to see what he could make out of the few items of food he has in the house since Henry is the only one who actually needs to eat. Grabbing a few odds and ends Klaus starts cutting up some vegetables and putting them in a frying pan. Klaus would never admit it, but he loves to cook his son dinner. It is one of the few human hobbies he liked to do besides painting. Klaus is suddenly interrupted when the knock erupts throughout the house sending chills of alarm through Klaus's body. Who in the hell would know anyone lived here? Klaus growling to himself picks up his knife and heads towards the front door bracing himself for whoever or whatever that was beyond the door.

"Hi um. Oliver left his jacket at the Grille. So I um thought I would drop it off" says Caroline a little less confidant than when she left. Upon seeing Henry's father opening the door Caroline could tell how much she was not wanted. Man this guy could send off some very scary vibes thinks Caroline as she stands outside on the porch waiting for the man before her to reply. Klaus looks over Caroline slowly keeping his eyes open to anything out of the ordinary before he replies.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that love" says Klaus finally when he suddenly hears his son yelling from inside the door asking who would be at the front door at this hour. Klaus turn towards inner room searching for his sons face and spots him coming towards him with determination when he sees Caroline outside.

"Caroline hi. Why don't yo-

"Henry I thought I told you to unpack" says Klaus cutting Henry off suddenly. Henry looks at his father's stern face and knows better than to argue with him. Henry turns around giving Caroline one last look before disappearing into his room.

"You know I do love the night air but it is kind of rude to make someone wait outside and to ignore them when they come all this way" says Caroline annoyed at Klaus.

"Sorry love but I am not going to invite you in. Thank you for stopping by but if you don't mind I was just making dinner and I can smell my food burning so goodnight sweetheart" says Klaus as he starts to close the door on Caroline when suddenly something Caroline says makes Klaus open the door wide open once more.

"Why do you keep calling me love?" says Caroline bringing memories back to Klaus of when Caroline asked that exact same question more than thirteen years ago.

_Klaus had gone to the Mystic Grille to try and drink away his problems and forget about his families insistent nagging. It was a whole lot easier when his siblings were daggered but now with their constant pestering Klaus has been unable to think straight. Klaus had been at the part for several hours when suddenly the room shifted. There was a familiar fragrance and yep there she was. The one that could complete his existence. Caroline Forbes. The only one who got away and the only who has his heart. Klaus slugs down another shot before walking over to the beautiful Caroline. When Caroline finally spots Klaus next to her, Caroline's nose crinkles in annoyance. _

_ "What do you want Klaus?" asks Caroline irritated that her perfect night was being ruined by Klaus. _

_ "Nothing Love. Can't a man enjoy a woman's company?" says Klaus innocently while winking at Caroline._

_ "What is it with you calling me love. I am not your love. I am not your anything" says Caroline as she starts to walk away from Klaus since he is not being serious. Klaus quickly catches up to Caroline and grabs her by the elbow making her look at him. _

_"You really want to know why I call you love" says Klaus seriously this time. Caroline nods her head in response surprised that Klaus was actually going to tell her. Klaus leans down to Caroline's ear barely touching her skin with his lips as he whispers._

_ "The reason I call you love is because I don't think you are ready for me to call you 'my love'" says Klaus. Caroline's breath gets caught at the last two words. She can't help the small shiver that runs down her spine not out of fear but something else. Something that She is not quite willing to let herself feel. _

_ "No I don't think that is why you call me love. Tell me the truth" says Caroline standing back away from him as she puts her hand on her hip waiting for the truth. _

_ "Why is it so hard for you to believe that you are special to me. The reason I call you love is because I don't want to treat you the same as the others. You are different Caroline. You are special, to me" says Klaus looking into Caroline's eyes who scoffs at Klaus statement. Klaus sighs and rubs his face with his hand before continuing. _

_ "Don't look at me like that. You are special and deserve special treatment. You on the other hand treat me differently than your friends do. Don't pretend you don't. Why do you think that you are the only who has bothered to get to know me beyond what I have done in the past?" says Klaus._

_ "Truthfully speaking I don't know" says Caroline as she realizes how differently she does treat Klaus compared to her friends. She knows things about Klaus that most people wouldn't even bother to know. All they see is a man who has killed and will probably keep on killing. They don't know him beyond that but then again neither does she. Admittedly she does know a lot more but not enough to change the past wrongs. _

"Uh hello. Earth to youhoo" says Caroline waving her hand back and forth in front of Klaus blank face. Klaus returns back form his memory to see Caroline waving her arms in front of his face trying to get his attention. Klaus clears his throat and runs his hand through his hand embarrassed for zoning out in front of Caroline.

"Uh sorry. I kind of got off in deep thought" says Klaus in a way of apology trying to regain his composure.

"It's no problem. It's just I don't even know your name but you seem to know mine" says Caroline deciding to drop her last question.

"Sorry you can call me Nik" says Klaus putting out his hand for Caroline to shake who takes it gladly sending sparks instantly through her body from his touch. Caroline looks down at their hands and thinks about how good it feels.

"Just Nik?" says Caroline smiling at Klaus.

"Yep just Nik and you have already met my son Henry"

"Yeah about that he said his name was Oliver?" says Caroline confused.

"His name is Oliver. Oliver-Henry to be exact" says Klaus in a way to clarify without giving too much information about him and his son away.

"Oliver-Henry really. That's the name I would have picked if I had a son" says Caroline smiling at the idea.

**Author's Note: Three updates in one day I am on a role. Although my homework is being neglected. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the interaction between Caroline and Klaus. Let me know what you think so far. Please Review. I want to know what you think so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daggers, Strangers, and a Right Hook.

_ I haven't written in a while and I am sorry about that journal. I haven't had time really since yesterday. Dad was pretty mad when he found out I disobeyed him and left the house. I guess that was pretty stupid of me. But I am just a kid. My curiosity ruled my brain. I wanted to check out this town that was to be my home for now. But then again I shouldn't have driven dad's car or had a glass of whiskey. Yep I know my alcohol but who can blame me when dad has a wine cellar and a bar at our old house. Sometimes dad forgets that I am growing up but that doesn't excuse what I did especially since it scared the hell out of my dad when he found me missing. He was worried sick that something bad might have happened to me. I mean that's the whole reason why we moved here in the first place because we are in danger. I kind of forgot that part and dad said I was being stupid and reckless which is all true. But the one positive thing that came out of all this is that I think I might have found my mom…This woman I met at the bar her name is Caroline who is extremely beautiful. I bet she is the one that got away from dad especially how every time they meet, they always seem to end up arguing or bantering like an old married couple. It's kind of funny. But one thing I realized when I met Caroline was the fact that she has my eyes. That is the one thing that dad told me about my mother is the fact that I have her bright blue caring eyes. _

_ T_he light shone through Henry's window letting the boy know a new day has appeared. Henry is in a deep sleep with his covers wrapped firmly around him as he snores. Klaus when seeing his son still asleep yells for Henry to wake up for he is wasting such a beautiful day. Henry mumbles in his sleep and then turns to his other side.

"Henry come on. You have training today" yells Klaus when he notices that his son is still not getting up. Henry grumbles some more ignoring his father's yelling hoping his dad will just give up. But Klaus never gives up on a challenge. He lives for them.

"If you are not up in the next five minutes you will be grounded to your room for the next three days with nothing to do but to listen to the creaking sounds of the house to keep you company" threatens Klaus while smirking. In less than a minute Henry saunters over to Klaus out of breath from all the rushing and asks why they weren't training yet. Klaus just shakes his head at his son and motions him to go outside. Today was going to be a long day.

Klaus had been teaching Henry the basic fighting tactics of how to disarm an opponent. He really just wanted to get his son strong enough before actually bringing out the weapons. Klaus really didn't want to teach his son how to kill someone but Henry has to be able to defend himself. Klaus realized that he won't always be there to protect Henry and that is what scares him. Henry is his life and without him, Klaus doesn't know what he would do for the rest of eternity. Klaus truly love his son and it is the only thing keeping him together. Henry throws another punch that gets blocked by Klaus who grans a hold of Henry's limb arm before turning Henry around to where his back was now facing Klaus. Klaus pulls Henry in close and whispers to his son that he will need to do a whole lot better if he was going to take down a vampire. Henry gets frustrated at his father and says that he is trying his best before throwing a punch and a spin kick nocking his father off guard which landed Klaus onto the ground. Klaus hit the ground with a sudden thud which made him laugh for no one has ever caught him off guard before.

"Woa someone has finally nocked my brother down to his place. Well met Henrick. Niklaus" says a figure approaching Henry and Klaus.

Klaus had been training his son in the perfect area behind the lake house with the open field next to the woods so that no one get see what they were up to from the road. Henry looks over to the figure and sees similar features to that of his father, but there were small differences like the fact that the man before him was very serious and stoic. Before Henry could contemplate who this man could be the figure walks over to Henry's father and helped him up from the ground before capturing him in a tight hug.

"Elijah it is good to see you" says Klaus suddenly embracing his brother back. The two brothers break apart to notice Henry looking from his father to the strange man with confusion written all over his face.

"Henry it is not polite to stare son. This man here is your Uncle Elijah. It would be wise to listen to whatever he says. He is a very wise man" says Klaus as a way of introduction. Elijah just laughs at his younger brother before walking over to Henry and shaking his hand.

"Well you have certainly grown up since the last time I saw you. Your father hasn't been too rough on you has he?" says Elijah as he looks over Henry. Henry blushes at the stares he was getting from his Uncle? Henry wasn't used to people looking at him like that. It made him uncomfortable.

"I think you have scared him brother. Come let's go inside" says Klaus smiling.

"No. No. I didn't come to interrupt. I am actually here to help with the boy's training" says Elijah suddenly. Klaus smirks at his older brother because he knows his brother just wanted to come and see Henry but Klaus knew his brother would never admit it. It was only a matter of time before the rest of his siblings would be stopping by to see Henry after all these years.

"Alright son show Uncle Elijah what you got" says Klaus.

Henry nods his head at his father and then begins his attack to the unsuspecting Elijah who is taken off guard. Henry pulls Elijah to the ground after two minutes. When Henry nocked his Uncle to the ground, He jumped up and down proud of himself at how well he able to do that. Then suddenly Klaus comes at Henry making him frieze for a split second unsure of what to do before his mind goes on overdrive. To say Klaus was surprised is an understatement. Henry took a hold of his father and tossed him over Henry's shoulder. Klaus hit the ground with a loud thud nocking the breath out of him. Henry shocked at what he just did runs over to his father and Uncle terrified that he might of actually hurt them. But Henry is interrupted by the sounds of laughter by the two older men.

"Wow you never told me that your son was a fighter Niklaus" says Elijah through mouthfuls of laughter.

"Who Knew he had it in him? Right son" says Klaus as he looks towards his son with pride and love which makes Henry blush more at his father's and Uncle's praise.

"Now let's see what he's got with a dagger" says Klaus suddenly making Henry lose his confidence.

"A dagger? But dad what if I hurt someone" says a desperate Henry terrified at the idea.

"Come on Niklaus. I don't think the boy is quite ready" says Elijah trying to help Henry out a little.

"Nonsense you two. The people that are coming are not going to wait until Henry is ready. We must get you ready son for the day that I may not be able to protect you" says Klaus seriously. Henry nods his head at the logic of his father's words. Even though Henry doesn't like it his father is right. Whoever is coming for them won't hesitate and Henry does need to be prepared.

"Luckily for you son you have two originals who can't die which means lots of practice" says Klaus winking to his brother. Henry is shocked that he will be staking and daggering his own family.

"But… but dad" says a pleading Henry.

"Your father is right Henrick. This is a really good opportunity that we cannot pass up on" says Elijah as he gently places his hand on top of Henry's head.

Elijah places a dagger in Henry's left hand and tells him to aim for the heart. Henry takes a deep breath and gulps as he sees who he will be attacking. His own father. Henry looks towards his father and sees Klaus nodding his head in encouragement. Henry slowly clears his mind and quickly without thinking jabs the dagger into Klaus's chest. As the knife enters Klaus heart his body goes rigid and starts to wrinkle and crumble. Klaus falls to the ground dead with the dagger still in his chest. Henry doesn't register what just happened until he notices that his father is not moving. Henry desperately walks over to his father hovering above him and checks his pulse. Nothing. Not even the tiniest of beats. Henry terrified of what he had just done starts to shake his father hoping that will make him come back. Henry starts to sob over his father's dead body. This was all his fault Henry thought. Henry didn't even notice when Elijah approached and lean over the still form. Elijah put a comforting hand onto Henry's shoulder who just swats it away and glares at his Uncle's sympathetic face.

"Don't. Don't. I just killed my own father. Don't try to make it better when nothing will" says Henry through his sobs.

Instead of comforting Henry, Elijah moves over to the other side of Klaus and pulls out the dagger from Klaus's chest. Henry looked over at Elijah with confusion when suddenly color came back to his father's face and Klaus chest began to rise up and down. Klaus slowly sits up onto his elbows and looks over at his son's tear stained face when suddenly Henry punches his father in the face. Klaus is completely shocked at his son's aggression and angry face as he touches his now bleeding lip.

"Henry" says Klaus slowly before he is tackled into a tight hug by Henry who cries into his father's shoulder. Klaus pulls his son into an even tighter hug when he realized that Henry thought he was dead.

"Shh.. it's alright. I am fine. I am so sorry son" says Klaus to his son softly.

_So Today has been full of unexpected events like the fact my Uncle Elijah shows up out of the blue. I mean I didn't know I had an Uncle until a few days of ago. Something must be going on around here. I am so confused. It is as if everyone around here knows a lot more than they are letting on. Why do I need to train? Why do my relatives all of a sudden show up after all these years? Why won't anyone tell me about mom? And Who is after me? These are all the question and then some that run through my mind that go unanswered. No one tells me anything. Like today I thought I killed my own father when my Uncle Elijah and dad told me to dagger him. Who tells a kid to kill someone without telling them that oh yeah by the way when you dagger an original they crumble up like a dried out grape but hey it's all good cuz once you take out the dagger poof they are breathing again as if nothing happened. That would have been nice to have known before I balled my eyes out thinking I had killed my own father. I was so emotional and upset like a little girl that I took it out on dad. Yeah I punched him in the face but he totally deserved it for making me go through that. I thought I would get in trouble for it but dad said that I have one hell of a right hook. So I guess that's a good thing? After a day full of training my dad and Uncle Elijah run off somewhere in the house to have 'brother bonding time'. Well that's what they said anyways but I bet they are talking about other things… which gives me an idea. I am in my room right now but dad's office is right next door. I bet I could hear what they are talking about…hmm.. hey you can't blame a twelve year old kid for being curious now can you. ;D._

**Author's Note: so I in this chapter I just basically wanted to show a little more interaction between Klaus and his son and a small scene of Klaus trying to train his son. Tell me what you think so far of the story. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love and Family outweighs Lies and Deceit

_So last time I wrote I said I was going to eavesdrop on my father and uncle's conversation. Well here it is. They said some juicy stuff and some really confusing and hurtful things but you be the judge of that. First of all just read what they say and judge for yourself and I'll add my two cents in as well. As always journal keep my secrets otherwise I will be in deep trouble for revealing some things about my life. _

Klaus and Elijah entered the office den closing the door behind them. Klaus went and sat in his big office chair and offered the other seat to Elijah who took it willingly.

"You have done well Niklaus. Henrik seems like a well- bred, education, and well-mannered young man" says Elijah breaking the ice in the room.

"Thank you brother that means a lot coming from you" says Klaus softly looking at his older brother with an intensity that shows how much of the world hangs on Klaus's shoulder.

"Don't let your past judge who you have become. You have done really well" says Elijah. Klaus sighs deeply and rubs his hand across his face trying to get his past wrongdoing out of his mind. Klaus has battled with himself over the horrific things he had done in the past not wanting to repeat the past.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision bringing him here" says Klaus suddenly changing the subject.

"I think it was time for you to bring Henrik here. He needs his mother more now than ever and only you can bring her back" says Elijah.

"It has been more than twelve years and not a day goes by without me thinking about her. I miss her Elijah so much" says Klaus with so much pain in his voice.

"I know brother but you had no choice. They were coming. If the two of you didn't do what you had done things would be a whole lot worse. You wouldn't have Henrik" says Elijah gently.

"I know. I know. I just wish we could have come up with a better plan, one that didn't involve with erasing her memory and making all of you disappear"

"Niklaus you can't keep beating yourself up. Kol, Rebekah and I made the decision together to protect Henrik. And I know your wife made the decision to erase her memories to protect her son. So don't forget that your wife knew what she was doing when she asked you to take those memories away. We all made this decision together and sacrificed our lives to help protect Henrik. We all knew what we were doing even if the pain of it still hurts" says Elijah trying to get his brother to remember why they made those decisions so many years ago.

"I miss her Elijah. I miss my wife so much. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about her. I sometimes find myself picturing her in another room just waiting for me, but that is just wishing thinking. I need her" says Klaus sadly.

"I know you do. But she will come back trust me on this one brother. Love is the most powerful thing in the world" says Elijah

"I really hope you are right brother" says Klaus

"The reason I came by was to help train the boy what with hybrids and the most powerful witch after him. Henry needs all the help he can get right now" says Elijah completely changing the subject and diving right into the real reason of his return.

"I know and I want to thank you for that and for the warning. If it weren't for your phone call I don't know if Henry and I would have made it out of town alive" says Klaus suddenly making a shiver run down Henry's back of what his father could have meant.

"They are getting very close and soon we may not be able to keep Henry's very existence a secret anymore. Soon they will discover him. I can since his power growing and I have only been around him for a day" says Elijah in a serious tone.

"I know what you mean Elijah. I have tried so hard to keep his powers under check and so far I have succeeded. I don't want Henry to have to turn before he is ready and I don't know if that day will ever come. Until then I will make sure he doesn't have to go through the pain of transformation alone if it does happen" says Klaus.

"In time Henrik will understand the sacrifice we all made for him, but for now I think he deserves to know the truth about everything" says Elijah meaningfully while gently placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder knowing how difficult it will be to tell Henry about everything that has led them to this moment.

"i will be here when the time comes. Just know that" says Elijah softly.

_Oh My Gosh. Dad erased mom's memories of me. Why? What made them make that decision? How could he? And mom wanted him to erase her memories. What kind of a mother does that? I know. I know I don't the entire situation but I mean come on. Why would anyone want to leave their son? And why won't they say mom's name. I want to know. This is just so frustrating. Why can't grown up talks have a little more I don't know detail in them. I mean talk about a confusing conversation. Why do I need to be protected? Is it because I am some kind of super-hybrid? And why did dad's siblings leave if their memories were never erased. That doesn't make sense at all. And how come it was better for mom to erase her memories than it was for dad. Why is it when I get one step closer to figuring stuff out I get more confused and get ten times more questions. Grr….Oh ooops I got caught again. Yikes!_

"Henry what are you doing?" says Klaus when he sees his son sitting on the floor outside his father's office with his notebook in his lap. Henry looks up at his father with guilt written all over his face. Henry has just been caught spying on his father.

"I uh..I ..I was just-" says Henry stumbling over his words trying to come up with an excuse.

"You were just spying weren't you" says Klaus looking down at his son with a stern face. Elijah gently shoves Klaus to the side making sure his younger brother doesn't do anything he might just regret later.

"Why don't I spend some time with my nephew while you have the night off Niklaus" says Elijah in a way that makes Klaus unable to refuse. For when Elijah uses his commanding voice no one can refuse him not even the big bad hybrid. Klaus releases his tight closed fist before nodding his head saying that would probably be for the best at this moment. With that Klaus exists the house stealing one last glance at his son's guilty face before heading towards the Mystic Grille.

"Dad's really angry with me isn't he" says Henry when Klaus finally left the house.

"The thing with your father is that no matter how angry or upset he gets, he will always put his family first. You have nothing to worry about Henrik. Your father just doesn't like being caught off guard that is all" says Elijah making Henry feel better about the situation already. His dad was right Elijah does know how to make a difficult situation seem a little bit brighter.

"You are pretty smart Uncle Elijah" says Henry as he walks into the living room leaving Elijah to laugh in an empty room.

"You should tell your father that every once in a while" says Elijah as he joins Henry on the couch.

"Hey how about I order us some pizza for dinner" says Elijah changing the subject.

"Um okay but I thought vampires only drank blood" says Henry which just made Elijah laugh.

"Yes that is true we do drink blood but we can still eat like any normal human. We just need blood to keep us going. For vampires we don't run on food we run on blood" says Elijah in a way of explaining. Henry just mouth 'o' before deciding on a supreme pizza without mushrooms. Elijah looks at Henry for second when he said that before ordering the pizza. Henry caught the glance from his Uncle and wanted to know what that look meant. Did he do something wrong?

"The pizza will be ready in twenty minutes. We can take my car" says Elijah after getting off the phone with the only food joint in town the Mystic Grille.

"Okay. Hey Uncle Elijah why did you look at me funny when I asked for no mushrooms" says Henry.

"Because your mother used to order a pizza exactly the same way" says Elijah looking down at Henry whose face lit up at the mention of his mother.

"Oh. Did she look like me?" says Henry pleading to his Uncle to tell him something anything that might give him a clue to what she looked like. Sighing to himself of what a mess he got himself into Elijah quickly made up his mind before replying to Henry's question. His brother was going to kill him if he ever found out what Elijah was about to tell Henry.

"Go to your father's office and behind the bigger canvases there is a painting hidden in the back. The one in the back is the painting of your mother that is all I will say" says Elijah.

Henry looks to his Uncle to see if he was going to stop him but all Henry sees is encouragement. It was time for the boy to know who his mother was and if he was the one to tell Henry then so be it. Henry had the right to know. After all these years of hiding him from the world he deserved this moment. Henry got up and walked over to his father's office. Henry was never allowed to enter his father's designated office area. Even in all the other homes he had been in the room was always closed to him. Henry opened the door with a shaky hand expecting his father to come and hover over him. Henry gulps and musters up a bit of courage before entering the mysterious room. Henry quickly removes the larger canvases before finding a small piece of Masonite board with a white covering on top. Henry fumbles to get the cloth off the top so he can see what is beneath. Slowly getting the corner off Henry gently peals the cloth off revealing a beautiful woman. The thing that most shocks Henry is the way the woman is smiling at the viewer. It is as if when she was painted she was glowing. Klaus captured this woman as if she was there physically peering back at Henry. So much love radiated from the work of art it made Henry want to know this woman even more. Henry slowly lets two tears roll down his cheeks as he whispers one word.

"Caroline"

Suddenly Henry's breath is knocked out of him when a wave of visions come sweeping through his mind taking him back twelve years and three month into the past. Henry's entire body disapears from the office leaving an empty room as Henry transports back in time.

_A young woman in her early twenties sits on the couch with a magazine in her hand while her husband runs soft tingles down her legs that are lay his lap. Klaus looks lovingly at his beautiful wife staring at her while she reads. He listens to her soft breathing as she reads the different stories that make her either laugh or cry with the people featured in them. Caroline suddenly feels her husband watching her. Caroline slowly looks up at his face and smile at him which catches his breath. In a flash Klaus disappears leaving a pouting Caroline not liking his absence. Before too long Klaus returns with paints and a canvas in his arms. Caroline laughs at her husband. _

_"Seriously Nik. You decide to paint now" says Caroline teasingly at her husband. _

_"I can't help it love. You are glowing" says Klaus looking up and down at his wife. Caroline blushes under his stare while slowly rubbing her rounded stomach in a loving fashion. She is six months pregnant and can't wait to bring the little one into the world. Caroline could burst from the love she feels for the two men in her life. Her husband and soon to be son. Klaus walks over to his wife and places a gentle kiss on top of her head before telling her not to move an inch which makes Caroline giggle. With Caroline laughing she could feel the baby kicking inside of her which made her call over to Klaus. _

_"Nik come quick. The little guy wants to say hello to his father" says Caroline feeling their baby kick once more. Klaus abandons his canvas and sits down next to wife and places his hand over hers feeling their child kick within her womb. Klaus stares at his wife with so much love and affection that makes her lean forward and kiss her husband in a way that makes him want more. Caroline smiles breaking the kiss and pointing her finger back and forth. _

_"Uh –uh don't get too carried away" says Caroline knowing what this was doing to him. Klaus pouts at his wife for teasing him before walking back over to his canvas and capturing his wife's inner glow. _

With a sudden gush of wind Henry is back in the office as if he had never disappeared. What just happened? It was if Henry was I in the same room as his parents but he couldn't have been because he wasn't even born yet. Is this new ability from him being a witch? So many questions that are left unanswer but the only thing that matters right now is the fact that he was able to see his mom. Henry saw his mother Caroline to be exact and saw how much love she had for his father. What happened between the two of them for Caroline not to remember any of them? Now more than ever Henry wants to find the truth behind all of it and he will not stop until he is reunited with his mother.

**Author's Note: So Henry has a new ability to see the past which is totally awesome so things will start getting revealed. Yay. And I know things are a little vague like who is after Henry and how the whole thing started but that is becuase they will be explained later on so please keep reading if you want to know. I hope you like this chapter and please leave a Review. Let me know what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This next chapter is not in Henry's point of view but Klaus' and Caroline's instead. This is what Klaus did while Henry stayed with Elijah. A lot happens in the chapter and a lot gets revealed so please enjoy. Oh and Caroline and Klaus kiss. Please Review.**

Chapter 6: First Kiss and a Slip of the Tongue

Klaus drives over to the Mystic Grille still angry at his son for spying on him and Elijah's conversation. Klaus tries to calm himself down knowing Henry was just curious of what was going on. Henry really should be told of all that happened. And why he must be in hiding. Klaus walks over to the bar ordering a bottle of bourbon. Klaus sis down at the stool putting his head in his hands still struggling to calm down his wolf side. Klaus is suddenly is interrupted by none other than Caroline who takes the empty stool next to Klaus. Upon hearing Caroline's approach Klaus let's out a frustrated sigh not really in the mood for conversation at the moment.

"What do you want love" says Klaus through his hands. Klaus hears Caroline giggle a little before replying in annoyance.

"Well hello to you too 'grumpy' "says Caroline.

Klaus then looks up at Caroline and sees the fire within her that made him fall in love with her all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Love. I'm just not in the mood for chit-chat" says Klaus in a way to justify his earlier statement.

Instead of leaving Klaus along like he had hoped, Caroline positions herself closer to Klaus and leans forward barely six inches away from his face. Caroline reaches over and grabs a hold of Klaus drink never once taking her eyes off of him as she gulps the liquid down. Klaus chuckles at Caroline's childish antics.

"You seem a little young to be drinking love" says Klaus smirking at Caroline.

"Oh coming from the guy who doesn't look old enough to have a son" says Caroline teasingly but Klaus face changes from the playful mood to a more sullen mood at the mention of his son. This doesn't go unnoticed by Caroline who picks up on the sudden change.

"Nik what is it? Did something happen between you and Henry" says Caroline concerned. Klaus takes a big sigh thinking to himself that even this Caroline can read him like a book. Things really don't change all that much.

"Let's just say I might have overreacted about something Henry did" says Klaus slowly surprising himself that he was being honest with her.

"Well maybe he had a good reason for doing what he did" says Caroline.

"That's not why I am upset. I am upset because I almost lost my cool" says Klaus suddenly sending shivers down Caroline's back.

"Nik everyone loses their cool every once in a while. Don't beat yourself up about it. I bet Henry will forgive you" says Caroline seriously as she places one of her hands on top of one of Klaus' clenched hands which sent sparks throughout her body at the contact.

Caroline gasped in shock at the feeling she got from just touching his hand. It was as if her body knew him and knew what effect he had on her. Klaus looks down at their twined hands and back up to Caroline's shocked face. She has no idea what she does to him as he feels the electric current run through his body at her touch something Klaus thought he would never feel again. Klaus caught up in the moment leaned forward forgetting that this woman wasn't his wife. Klaus captured Caroline's soft lips with his sending explosive fireworks throughout their bodies at this new contact. Caroline could feel Klaus's hand slowly run along the side of her jaw sending a tingling feeling from where he touched her. Klaus tasted sweet strawberries as he slowly brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. To say Caroline was shocked that this good looking man would be kissing her at this moment was an understatement. Klaus was so wrapped in the moment that it took him a few seconds to register a small pain on the left side of his face. Klaus looked up to see Caroline's retreating hand for she had just slapped him ending the kiss. After finally realizing what she had just done Caroline puts her hands over her mouth shaking her head in horror for hurting Klaus.

"OH. I am so sorry Nik. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me" says a frantic Caroline.

"Its alright. I probably deserved it Love. But I can't say that it wasn't worth it and that I won't try again love" chuckles Klaus surprised more than she was.

Klaus found himself turned on from Caroline's action. Caroline relaxes a little at Klaus's amused face which reassures her that he wasn't angry with her for hitting him. Then suddenly Caroline gets a slight pain in her head as Klaus words echo in her head. It was as if she had heard those very same words in a similar situation. Why did this man seem so familiar to her? Why did he leave her breathless and wanting more when she had never felt that way before? It was if they were somehow made for each other. Suddenly Caroline's headache becomes so intense she feels herself falling back into the darkness.

** (A/N: So this is not a power but just Caroline's memories sort of coming back to her but she doesn't know what it means)**

_ Caroline had to get to him before the others did. She didn't have enough time but she had to make him believe her otherwise he would be killed. Caroline sped to Klaus house without stopping. She was on a mission to save his life. Caroline banged on Klaus front door desperately trying to get his attention. The door slowly opened to reveal a half-naked man with paint covered all over his body._

_ "What do you want love? I am in the middle of something" says Klaus glaring at Caroline for interrupting his painting. Klaus just had a horrific fight with his siblings and he was not in the mood for any company at the moment especially sense he has the desire to rip someone's head off and it wouldn't be good if he accidently ripped off Caroline's head right now. _

_ "Klau please just let me in. We need to talk like right now" says Caroline pushing herself through the door. Klaus loved it when his Caroline was rough. Klaus waited by the door as Caroline walked in a hurry and then he watched as she turned around to face him and notice his attire for the first time making Caroline blush. _

_ "Sorry love but does this make you uncomfortable" says Klaus as he moves over to Caroline and leans down to her ear to whisper "Or do you secretly love it"_

_ Caroline pushes Klaus away from her so that they stand at least a foot away before crossing her arms defensively. "If you are not going to take this seriously then just forget that I even came here to warn you" says Caroline pissed and annoyed at Klaus's constant flirtation. _

_"Warn me of what love? Warn me that your so called friends are plotting to kill me. Trust me love. I know. I have known. But trust me they will have a difficult time killing me. Cuz you see I am immortal" says Klaus with a growl. _

_ "Okay so maybe you do know a little but do you know how they are going to kill you" says Caroline making Klaus curious of what she meant. By Klaus blank face Caroline knew that he had no idea of what was actually happening at this moment. _

_ "Klaus they are going after the cure so that they can kill you once and for all. They are going to make you human and then watch as your body is tortured to the brink of death and then they will watch as you beg for your life before they finally finish you off" says Caroline barely in whisper not even looking at Klaus face. Klaus slowly takes in what Caroline has said as he realizes that he can be killed. Then suddenly Klaus looks at Caroline's sadden face and realizes something._

_ "Why tell me love? Why bother? You said so yourself that you hated me so why warn me?" says Klaus suddenly making Caroline stare up at Klaus._

_"I don't know" says Caroline seriously. _

_ "I am a monster love. I relish in the killing of people and I stop at nothing to get what I want so why bother saving someone who is beyond saving" says Klaus making Caroline look back at him as he gently pulls Caroline's chin up to stare into his eyes. _

_ "Everyone can be saved. Even you. Yes I can never forgive you for the things you have done, but there is a part of me that wishes I could forgive and forget" says Caroline making Klaus want to believe her. _

_ Caroline and Klaus were so close to each other that their breath tickled each others faces as they breathed in and out in unison. Klaus looked deep into Caroline's bright blue eyes before making his decision in a split second. Before Caroline could see what Klaus was about to do, Klaus took a hold of Caroline's lips in a fierce passion. Klaus pulled Caroline closer to him to have a better access to her soft lips. Klaus could taste sweet strawberries as he kissed Caroline. Klaus could feel Caroline's surprise as she found herself locking her fingers into his hair deepening the kiss. Caroline was supposed to hate this man but she found herself wanting him. The couple were so wrapped up in the surprise kiss that they didn't hear the approaching footsteps when suddenly Caroline felt herself being ripped apart from Klaus sending her flying against the wall. Klaus growled at the intruder who punched Klaus in the face making his lip bleed. _

_ "How dare you kiss my girlfriend?" growls Tyler as he holds onto his throbbing hand that broke from the impact. Klaus regains his composure and looks over to where Caroline lay unconscious before turning his gaze back to the mutt. _

_ "If you didn't notice mutt but she kissed me back" barked Klaus as he grabbed Tyler by throat angry that the stupid mutt had hurt his Caroline. To say Klaus was furious was an understatement. Klaus's entire body shook with all the anger he felt towards the younger man who had just hurt his 'girlfriend'. Caroline deserved so much better than either of them. Klaus threw Tyler out of his house before slamming the door in his face. Klaus quickly sped over to Caroline to make sure she was alright. _

_ "Caroline. Caroline. Answer me love" says a pleading Klaus still worried that Tyler might have really hurt Caroline even though she was a vampire. Caroline rolled over on the floor to find Klaus hovering above her with worry written all over his eyes. Caroline found herself absorbed in his eyes not wanting to let the moment go of him acting human. _

_ "You called me Caroline" says Caroline dreamily which made Klaus chuckle at her statement. _

_ "Yes love. I do sometimes call you Caroline" says Klaus as he helps Caroline sit up._

_ "You should call me Caroline more often. I like it" says Caroline still a little groggy. Then Caroline winces when she tries to stand using her left arm. Caroline looks down to see two bite marks on her shoulder. Tyler bit her..._

Suddenly Caroline's mind is back in the Mystic Grille next to Klaus who is staring at her with concern and worry. Caroline's mind is reeling at the things she saw. She is so confused. The dream felt so real to her but it can't be because the man in the dream was named Klaus and he was supposedly the most feared Vampire ever. But somehow she knew that this dream was a link to her the missing holes in her life. Caroline would get these extreme headaches when she tried to concentrate on certain things in her life that didn't make sense and for some reason these dreamlike states are becoming more frequent since Nik and Henry came to town. Caroline needed some answers and the only person who could help her was a man she had just slapped.

"Caroline love. Are you alright? You are kind of freaking me out" says Klaus waving his hand in front of Caroline's face trying to get her attention. Caroline snaps out of her trance and looks over at Klaus.

"I am sorry I uhh I am not feeling so well. I think I am going to head home. I am really sorry for slapping you" says Caroline as she begins to get up from the stool. But before she can escape Klaus takes one of her hands in his and kisses the top of her knuckles making Caroline stop.

"I know you are love. I am the one who should be sorry for kissing you, but I am not. Until next time Caroline" says Klaus. Caroline really needed to escape from this man. She could feel herself falling for his mysterious and charming ways. Caroline walks out of the bar with determination but not without a two sets of eyes following the direction she went. Klaus was quickly on alert when he noticed two men following behind Caroline. His wife was in danger…

Outside the Mystic Grille Klaus rushes to find Caroline before something terrible happens to her. If anything did happen to Caroline, Klaus would never forgive himself. Klaus finds Caroline slammed against the brick wall with one man holding her there while another clamps her throat shut making it impossible for her to escape.

The man with his hand around Caroline's throat asks her "Where is Klaus?"

Caroline has no idea what he is talking about and doesn't answer him right away which only angers him further. The figure takes out a stake and flashes it in front of Caroline's face demanding that she tell him where Klaus was otherwise he would thrust the stake into her heart ending her life. Caroline quickly says that she has no idea what he is talking about making the man even more angry.

"I know you know where Klaus is. Maybe if I grabbed your son you might be a little more cooperative."

Caroline shakes her head in confusion and looks the man in the eyes before replying "I have no idea what you are talking about, but you better let me go before I tear you apart limb from limb" says Caroline starting to get furious with the two men.

Caroline's face darkens flashing her fangs at the two men, but somehow that did not scare them off. They knew what she was, but how? She hadn't told anyone what she was not even her friends. How did these two men know who she was. Then suddenly Caroline felt a pain in the middle of her stomach where the other man staked her making a flow of blood run down her brand new shirt. Caroline's growls could be heard from across the street as she is now beyond pissed at these two men. Caroline prepares herself to rip the two men apart when she notices Klaus approaching. Klaus vampire speeds over to the two men and rips them off of Caroline.

"No one lays a hand on my wife" growls Klaus as he shoves the two men into a parked car breaking their necks.

Klaus makes sure that Caroline's attackers are unconscious before he checks on Caroline. Caroline still in shock of what just happened stares at Klaus. Klaus slowly approaches Caroline with his hands in the air indicating that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Caroline love. It's alright. You are safe now" says Klaus take a few steps closer to Caroline who is still staring at him in shock.

"You just called me your wife. What's going on Nik?" says Caroline really confused. The two men who attacked her had mentioned that she had a son and now Nik calls her his wife. What in the world is going on here? Klaus curses to himself for letting that word slip. That was a very stupid mistake one that he will most definitely pay for.

"I think you might of hit your head a little too hard love" says Klaus. Caroline however doesn't believe it for a second. She most definitely heard Klaus call her his wife and for some reason in the back of her mind she believes him. Caroline needed answers and she was most definitely going to get them.

**Author's Note: So Caroline is now becoming more suspicious about Klaus and Henry. She will very soon learn the truth but the real question is will she remember everything. Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing it means a lot to me. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Caroline comes a-knocking

Klaus slowly made his way through the house deep in thought over the events that happened earlier in the day. It had been one of the longest days of his entire life and he was still not sure if it even happened. Klaus curses to himself when he realizes that it was past one o'clock in the morning. Klaus slowly opens the door to Henry's room checking on his sleeping son. It always calmed him down to see his son sleep peacefully in the same house as him. It took Klaus almost Henry's entire life to finally believe that his son was not afraid of him even after telling him about his past. He did not deserve his son's unconditional love, but Klaus will gladly spend the rest of eternity trying to deserve such a love. Klaus bends down and kisses his son forehead before exiting the room. Henry was Klaus's greatest joy. He never knew how much he loved being a father. Yes it did terrify him completely not wanting to repeat his own father's mistakes but he was filled with purpose. Klaus was taken out of his mind when he sees his brother Elijah sitting at the desk staring directly at Klaus.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture tonight Elijah" says Klaus as he begins to walk away ignoring the piercing stare his brother was giving him. Klaus could hear the chair squeak across the floor as Elijah gets up and follows his younger brother to the living room.

"Who said anything about a lecture?" says Elijah trying to be funny but failing miserably. Klaus gives him a pointed glance before rolling his eyes at his brother. Elijah has always been Klaus Jiminy Cricket.

"Look it has been a really long day and I think I'm just going to head to-

Klaus is interrupted by a knock on the front door. Elijah and Klaus stare at the front door wondering who could be knocking at this hour. Elijah and Klaus steal a glance at eachother before they break off and get ready for anything that could be beyond the door.

"Nik, I know you are in there. So let me in" demands a frustrated Caroline from the other side of the door. Elijah and Klaus let out a breath of relief as it what just an annoyed Caroline and not something dangerous. Elijah chuckles and tells Klaus that he'll let him handle it. Elijah didn't want to be in the middle of family matters especially one were Caroline is involved. She can be one scary woman when she was angry. Klaus looks pleadingly at his brother as he leaves the room. Klaus slowly opens the front door looking irritated at Caroline.

"What do you want Caroline?" says Klaus glaring at Caroline even though his dead heart is racing at seeing how radiant she looks with the moon shining down upon her form. Klaus can't believe that his mind and body would react like this when this was definitely not the time or place.

Caroline places hers hands on her hips and glares back at close before moving forward trying to get into the house but is blocked by Klaus's arm. "Nik we need to talk so let me in" says Caroline more annoyed now that Klaus won't let her into the house. Klaus shakes his head before giving Caroline one of his signature smirks before replying.

"I don't think so Love. What if you decide to come in here while we are all asleep and decide to kill us all?" says Klaus calmly. This just made Caroline even more upset. How could he be joking around after everything that happened. She needed answers and she was going to get them. An idea quickly popped into her head and a smile lit up her face. Seeing Caroline smile made Klaus want to let her in but he knew he had to keep his ground.

Caroline slowly leaned towards Klaus and put one of her hands on Klaus upper arm while the other slowly traced the muscles of his chest. Klaus could feel the heat that emanated from Caroline's finger tips sending pleasure throughout his body. Klaus crossed his arms in an tempt to keep control. She was merely two inches away from Klaus face as she slowly looks up at his lips licking her own as if she wanted to taste him. To say Klaus was shocked at the turn of events was an understatement. Klaus stood as still as he could not sure of what was happening as Caroline moves her head gently to the right of his before she takes his ear between her teeth and nibbles gently causing Klaus to let out a low moan. Seeing the effect she was having on Klaus, Caroline leaves tiny kisses down his neck and over his exposed collarbone. Klaus's control was just about to boil over when suddenly he felt Caroline's perfect soft lips on his. That was the last straw. Klaus's hands shot up from their locked position and grabbed ahold of Caroline's head deepening the kiss causing Caroline to lose the upper hand. This was unexpected, she didn't think she would love kissing Nik this much. All she wanted to do was tease him so that he would let her in, but now all of that was forgotten. All that matter was how much she loved being kissed by him.

The pair where interrupted by an embarrassed Elijah who just so happened to walk into the living room right when things were getting heated, Elijah coughed loudly trying to get the pair to realize they were no longer alone. Klaus pulled back away from Caroline suddenly realizing what they were doing. He had to stop before he took things too far. It has been way to long since he was with his wife and he knows this is definitely not the time or place for that. Klaus mentally hits himself for even considering sleeping with Caroline when she still has no clue about what is going on. Caroline shocked at the turn of events stares at the space where Klaus was standing not too long ago.

"I think it is time we had that talk" says Klaus still caught up on what just happened between him and Caroline. He invites Caroline inside the house ready to tell her everything.

"Okay. Let's start with why do I feel like I know you when I've only known you for a few days?" says Caroline stilling thinking about the kiss they just shared and wanting to know why she feels like she is floating on a cloud whenever she is around him.

Klaus looks down at Caroline contemplating what he should tell her and what he should keep to himself to a later time, but he knew deep down that he should tell her the truth.

"Do you remember earlier when I called you my wife?" says Klaus not really answering Caroline's question.

"Yes" says Caroline confused and curious at the same time.

"Well I way stating the truth. You are my wife." Says Klaus watching Caroline for any sign of reaction to what he just said. Caroline was shocked to say the least of what Nik just told her but for some reason she believes that he is telling her the truth. Caroline slowly sits down on the couch trying to take in what Nik has just said. Her head is spinning as images of her and Nik, no not Nik, Klaus, appear in her mind. Klaus watches as Caroline goes through the motions of inner turmoil.

"If what you say is true then why don't I remember you?" says Caroline carefully. Klaus looks at Caroline's face surprised that she wasn't denying that he was her husband.

"It's a long story love" says Klaus slowly taking a seat next to Caroline careful not to startle her more.

"Well I have all the time in the world" says Caroline sweetly as she smiles at Klaus in an encouraging way surprising Klaus once again. Klaus takes a deep breath before he lets go of the secrets he has been holding onto for so long.

"I'll just give you the cliff notes for now Love. I don't think you'll be able to handle everything quite yet. Basically before you and I were together I was a monster. My life's purpose was to break this stupid curse my mother put on me thousands of years ago binding my werewolf side. I have killed and destroyed so many people's lives including my own siblings. All I cared about was myself and not wanting to be alone. I didn't realize until later that it was my own fault for being utterly alone. Then you came along and took me by surprise which happens a lot actually. You showed me a different way of life. You were a light unto my darkness. I was infatuated with you love of course you had other feelings like hate. You hated and despised me for the monster I was, but I showed a different side of me that only you saw. We fell in love even though it took you longer to do so. I have a lot of enemies and I knew they would come after you eventually I just never imagined that we would create something so pure and innocent with our love. When you found out you were pregnant with Henry that is when we both knew it was time for our fairytale to turn into reality. We as a couple decided it would be best if I raised Henry sense I am a hybrid and I would be able to protect him more. But you had other ideas of how to protect Henry. You erased your memories of us together." Says Klaus as his eyes fade while retelling the story. Caroline stays silent as she listens to what Klaus has to say before picking up on something that he forgot to mention earlier.

"Wait a second. I have a son" says Caroline as tears come to hear eyes. Caroline never thought she would be able to have children because of what she was. Klaus smiles gently down at his wife seeing the light bounce off Caroline's face as she thinks about her son.

"Yes love _we_ have a son" says Klaus letting his words sink into Caroline's mind.

"You know for someone who just found out that you have a husband and son; you are taking it very calmly" says Klaus suddenly staring at Caroline's face trying to read any signs of disgust or distrust.

"I am surprised myself. But for some weird reason I believe you. What does that mean?" says Caroline a little scared know at her confession and the change of events in her life.

"What this means is we will try to get to know one another again until we find a way to get your memories back?" says Klaus gently wrapping one of his arms around Caroline's shoulders.

"What do you mean get my memories back? Can't you just use your compulsion and give the memories back." Says Caroline getting worried now.

"I would love to if I could. But I am not the one who took your memories away love. Only you know that" says Klaus sadly remembering when he found out Caroline had taken away her memories without discussing it with him first. His heart had broken the moment she decided not to tell him. Why did she not feel the need to tell him her plans? This was something he had been wanting to ask Caroline for the past twelve years. Why did she have to make those decisions on her own. Was it because she knew he would say no. Klaus is interrupted by soft feet coming down the hallway towards the living room. Henry walks towards the pair rubbing his eyes still trying to wake up from his deep sleep when he notices that his father is not alone.

"Son what are you doing up?" says Klaus as he walks over to his son who just stands there staring at Caroline.

"I heard voices and I wanted to see who it was. Dad what's going on? Why is mom here?" says Henry sleepily while looking up at his father. Klaus face portrays his emotions of shock when he hears his son call Caroline mom. How did he find out about her? It must have been Elijah. He will be getting some choice words from him later.

"Caroline and I are just talking. Go back to bed Henry" says Klaus shoving his son in the direction of his bedroom but is blocked by Caroline who appears out of nowhere in front of the two. Caroline looks at Klaus before looking down at Henry.

"You look like him. Your father" says Caroline softly putting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah but I have your eyes" says Henry smiling up at his mother which made Caroline finally break down crying. Caroline takes a hold of Henry in her arms in a tight hug. All of the emotions of emptiness and depression over the past few years has finally been filled by the love of a child. Henry looks up at his father with pleading eyes. Henry doesn't know what he did to make Caroline break down like that. Henry tries to tell Caroline that it was time for her to let go but she refused saying that she has twelve damn years to make up.

"Well I see that there is a family reunion going on but I hope you don't mind if I still Niklaus away for a few minutes" says Elijah walking in on another awkward moment which seems to happen a lot to him. Caroline finally letting go of Henry looks up at the newcomer.

"Oh I am sorry where are my manners. I am Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's older brother. I am truly glad that my brother has finally told you" says Elijah as he gently takes a hold of Caroline's hand and kisses her knuckles as a way of introduction. Caroline blushes at the formality before she replies.

"Are all Mikaelson so formal when they introduce themselves" asks Caroline which cause Elijah and Klaus to exchange a few glances before chuckling.

"You should meet Kol, he is a real charmer" says Elijah playfully making Klaus glare at his brother. Kol is a flirt plain and simple and as long as he lives Klaus will not let his younger brother smooth his way to Caroline.

"How many are there" says Caroline.

"Well there was Finn, the oldest, but he passed away about 15 years ago; then there is dear Rebekah, and lastly there was Henrik the youngest who passed away before his 12th birthday" replies Elijah. Suddenly the room grows quiet at the mention of Henrik. It had been over a thousand years but the wound has never healed for Klaus. Klaus's face grows cloudy before a single tear falls down his face. He tries to hide it but Caroline sees the change in demeanor. Caroline walks over to Klaus not sure of the history behind the loss of his brother, but she does the one thing she knows for sure, Klaus needed to be comforted and held. Caroline slowly walks up to Klaus and takes him into a hug where in the comfort of his wife's arms he is finally able to let go of his past for just a moment. After a few minutes have gone by Klaus gently pulls out of Caroline's embrace and takes a step back while sliding his hand across his face trying to pull himself together.

"I think we all have had a long night. Caroline why don't you take the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch" says Klaus trying to change the moment.

"No don't be silly. I'll sleep on the couch. I don't want to take your bed" says Caroline.

"Please I don't want to argue tonight. It's late and we are all tired so take the bed love" says Klaus.

"Fine" says Caroline pouting. Elijah watches the exchange smiling to himself at good it was to have Caroline in their lives again. Henry just watches his parents with awe and a huge grin on his face before grabbing a hold of Caroline's hand and dragging her down the hallway.

"There is no point in arguing with him. When he gets his mind set onto something you better listen" says Henry gently to Caroline who is still protesting about the sleeping arrangements.

Klaus knocks on the bedroom door before entering the room. "I uh thought you might want something to change into. I brought you one of my shirts. You used to love sleeping in the them. You said that it was a lot more comfortable than anything else you had" says Klaus gently. Caroline gets up from the bed and takes the shirt from Klaus hand ignoring him.

"Come on love. I know you are the expert at pouting but really this is extremely stupid" says Klaus crossing his arms at his wife's silliness. Caroline glares at Klaus for telling her that she was being dumb. Klaus slowly walks towards the bed before placing both of his hands on either side of Caroline on the bed. Leaning in towards Caroline slowly watching as her eyes grow wider at their proximity.

"You know I could easily make you talk to me if I wanted to love" says Klaus whispering into Caroline's ear which made her shiver at how close he was to her. Caroline looked up at Klaus smiling innocently at him which only encouraged Klaus further to tease her. Klaus slowly ran his fingers up Caroline's arms before stopping at her shoulder. He slowly pulls her curled blonde hair off of her shoulder before his mouth descended upon her neck sending pleasure throughout her body. Klaus knew that Caroline's body remembered his touch it was only time until she remembered him.

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Caroline, Klaus and Henry will now team up to recover Caroline's memory but they are so caught up in trying to get her memory back that they forget why she had them erased in the first place. Klaus will try to woo his wife again in the mean -time. And Caroline will be spending time with Henry as well. Please Let me know what you thought of this chapter and please review. **


End file.
